


Eight Seconds

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “What’s the wager, cowboy?”“I’ll wager… loser has to listen to Trixie talk about anything for an hour. Winner has free reign to do whatever they want.”





	Eight Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Jessie and Woody are placing bets on how quickly Jessie can make Buzz's wings pop out, like she did at the end of Toy Story 2. I was thinking that Jessie could try to seduce Buzz one day, and when his wings pop out, Woody emerges from his hiding place with a stop watch, complaining about his loss."

“Within half a minute,” Woody said.

Jessie shook her head. “I’m pretty sure I could make it happen in about ten seconds,” Jessie said. “Less than that, really.”

“You think so?” he asked. 

“I do,” Jessie said. “You wanna bet on it?”

“Definitely.”

“What’s the wager, cowboy?”

“I’ll wager… loser has to listen to Trixie talk about anything for an hour. Winner has free reign to do whatever they want.”

“All right. Get your ears ready then,” Jessie said. “You ain’t worried that being that I sleep with him fairly often I have an unfair advantage?”

“Not really,” Woody said.

Jessie ambushed Buzz by the bed, making it easy for Woody who was sitting next to the digital clock that had seconds on it. He started to count from the moment Jessie made contact (as that was what they agreed upon), by her running up to Buzz and causing him to fall backwards on the floor, Jessie lying on top of him, grinning wildly. Woody didn’t hear what she whispered into Buzz’s ear (which was an obscene question about special hugs they share), but it took eight seconds before Buzz’s wings popped open and he jumped up into a standing position, bringing her up with him. 

Woody groaned loudly and exclaimed, “Oh, eight seconds, _really_?!” 

He saw Jessie grin at him triumphantly before Buzz kissed her hungrily and then took her by the hand out of the room. Woody climbed down from his spot on the bedside table.

“Hey Trixie!” Woody exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> This took slight inspiration from the 15 September 2011 episode of The Daily Show with Jon Stewart that had Trixie’s voice actress, Kristen Schaal on that night. I'm pretty sure it was the special hugs line.


End file.
